Make Love and War
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: All's fair in love and war and neither one wants to give in...fluffy fic about the everyday married life of Takumi and Misaki Usui. In good times and bad with and with a new member of the Usui family on the way the love this pair has only grows. Served fresh with a hint of lime ;)
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Usui took a deep breath before running headlong in the direction of her husband Takumi.

"This time," she thought. "This time I WILL triumph". In running, cooking, heck even in EMBROIDERY he had been able to better her. But not aikido. This was her thing.

Takumi's casual grin only angered her further. He caught her shoulders just a foot away from his body and twisted her towards him. With one arm he easily held her body around the waist and with the another hand he pushed the hair away from her ear.

"I win again. What does that make it...you nil, me 178?" As she struggled his arm pressed her body closer to his. "So I get to pick what we do again." Misaki cried out angrily but she didn't exactly hate his voice in her ear. And it wasn't as if she didn't like being able to feel his toned abdomen through his thin shirt. Quite the opposite, actually.

"You...perverted alien!" His honeyed chuckle sent sweet shivers down her spine. He gently turned her around and lifted her up with only one arm, as if she weighed nothing.

"Yet I am the perverted alien who you vowed to be with for the rest of your life." His lips prevented Misaki from making a witty comeback and she angled her head instinctively to get better access. Tamaki's mouth moved into a grin as he thought; with the amount of times he kissed her like this it might as well be a reflex action.

"Stop that!" she pushed him away, her cheeks lightly pink and her voice ever so slightly catching in her throat. For a split second Misaki wondered whether Takumi knew the effect he head on women, especially when leaning on a doorframe perfectly showing off his long and lean frame, smiling that smirky smile. Then she regained her sanity; of course he knew. He had probably experimented some pushes and then smiles back in elementary school.

"What if I don't want to?" Misaki tried her hardest not to melt when he spoke huskily . Women ought not to falter with just the sound of a voice.

"SOME of us have to go to work!" Takumi cocked his head and that insufferable grin started to form on his face.

"As head of Walker operations we have all the money we could ever want or need. And if I remember correctly you don't have any pro bono cases scheduled today." He suddenly lunged forward and pinned her against the wall.

"So...let's have some fun today."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go Takumi," she complained but even the tone of her voice, as well as the obvious blush spreading rapidly over her boy, suggested she would like otherwise. "I need to answer the door." He backed off, a rare expression of confusion sitting on his face.

"My alien hearing didn't detect the doorbell," he replied, a coy grin forming. Takumi came in so close that Misaki could start feeling his hot breath on his hear and swore she could feel his tong...

The shrill trills of the doorbell rang through the house, momentarily immobilising the both of them. Misaki let out a breathy chuckle.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me, my dear perverted alien husband." After leaning forward to press a swift kiss to Takumi's lips Misaki rushed off to answer the door. She ran down the stairs briskly, fanning herself with one hand and trying to make herself presentable with the other.

"Usui residence..."her voice trailed off as she saw the person paying them a visit. Takumi came up behind her and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Tora Igarashi. It's a pleasure to see you," any other person would have faltered at the intensity of Takumi's glare.

"Feeling the same emotions right now Takumi." Tora lit up like a bulb when his eyes rested on Misaki.

"Misaki!" He put his hand to the side of his face. "Don't tell your husband but the main reason I came here was to see you." Misaki felt Takumi tense up next to her and she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Was that so Tora? That's nice. But I don't think he's quite forgiven you for kissing me without my permission. Even if it was years ago.I suggest you be on your best behaviour" Misaki smiled as sweetly as she could even if it felt like she was suppressing a volcano inside; one of the many useful results of her working at a maid café back in school. Igarashi was mollified...at least for now.

"Chiyo thought you would like to go for a movie together." He moved slightly to reveal the smaller, smiling figure that was his wife. Misaki immediately relaxed and Takumi leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't give in just yet Misa-chan." She frowned at her old nickname before turning back to Igarashi, nodding upwards to let him know that he could continue speaking.

"Yeah so we'd go to to see the film and then get something to eat afterwards," you could almost see Chiyo's sweet, angelic face when she spoke. "I'd love it if you could come. Not many of our friends are couples. They don't have what we are lucky to." Tora wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Chiyo into him, eliciting a small gasp from her. All this time he and Takumi were making eyec contact. Suddenly Takumi grinned and nodded.

"We'll be ready in JUST a few minutes." Before Misaki could respond she was pushed back and the front door was closed on Tora and Chiyo.

"What the heck was that? I thought their marriage was arranged!" Takumi nodded quickly.

"It was, but that's not the point. They're making war with us." Misaki sighed. It was HER job to come to uninformed conclusions.

"What led you to think that Takumi?" she asked tiredly. Sometimes Misaki just didn't understand rich people saying things...without actually saying them.

"He was inviting us to compete with him." A smile was itching at the corner of his mouth. "To see who makes the better married couple."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and enjoying guys! Please R&R, doesn't even take a minute ;) AC xx**

"Okay, that has got to be one of the most far-fetched things you've ever said...but for all your idiosyncrasies I know that you wouldn't lie. And you, of all people, know that I won't willingly back down from a fight." Misaki turned away from him and strode towards Tora, both hands on her hips. When she was about a foot away her arm flew out, the tip of her pointed index finger just inches away from Igarashi's nose.

"Bring. It. On." Chiyo seemed startled at Misaki's sudden outburst but Tora immediately understood and nodded.

"I would expect nothing less, fellow _kaichou."_ He looked down at her scruffy Converse sneakers and her holey jeans. With that sneer on his face he looked more like the Igarashi she knew...not necessarily loved. "Then again, maybe I should've got used to you wearing better clothes. After all, I guess some things NEVER change." Igarashi went forward and took Chiyo's hand in his, much to her pleasant surprise.

"He's so mean. Does Tora really love Chiyo?" Takumi shrugged.

"I think over they'll feel a sense of loving companionship towards each other; eventually. The whole of their lives they knew one another as fiancé. But I don't think they'll ever fall head over heels in love...I think it's more of a love that grows over time. And I think you're beautiful." He had been saying everything before so nonchalantly that Misaki nearly missed the last line. But she didn't and as soon as she realised exactly what Takumi had said two blushes appeared on her cheeks.

"Wha-what did you say?" she spluttered. Takumi laughed and pulled her close.

"I said that you're beautiful. It's not said enough, and I want you to know what I think about you. And I'm so glad that we fell in love, and that our love grows by the day, even if we fight so often." Misaki laughed harshly and she looked up, the blush slowly fading as she regained her composure.

"You're just saying that so I'll blush and it'll look like you said something nice. Don't look now but Igarashi and his wife are waiting for us now. And they're staring." Takumi chuckled, a low throaty easy laugh.

"As usual, you think too much Ayuzawa turned Usui. Even if they weren't there I would shower you with my compliments. Your Converse and old jeans are like my very own special designer clothes. One of a kind, just like you." Misaki slapped his chest playfully, finally relenting.

"Oh, alright then. Let's go, we shouldn't keep them waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

"What film are we going to see?!" I walked beside Chiyo as Takumi fell into step next to Igarashi.

"The Notebook." I grimaced inside at the prospect of having to sit through a chick flick.

"That film is so old though. Do they even show it in cinemas?" Chiyo shook her head self-consciously.

"I don't think so but we're not going to watch the Notebook in a cinema." She seemed reluctant to say the exact reason but it was easy enough to suss it out.

"You have your own cinema at home don't you?" Igarashi placed his entwined his arm with Chiyo's, much to everyone's surprise, and answered for her.

"Of course we do. Now the chef needs to know what kind of popcorn you would like prepared. My personal favourite, I must say, is butter and honey. If perfection ever had a taste..." Takumi beamed.

"Misaki and I are just fine with sweet popcorn. Aren't we?"I laughed and absentmindedly ruffled Takumi's hair.

"Oh, you just read my mind!" As Takumi pulled me in for a hug I saw Igarashi's jaw clench behind my husband.

"You like butter and honey too, don't you Chiyo?" His wife seemed startled to actually be called by name.

"No, actually I like sour cream and chilli. Not that you ever asked, or seemed to care, before."

It was only then that I realised how wrong this was. Takumi pre-empted my frowning outburst and pulled me aside.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I hissed. My husband raised his eyebrows.

"I've never had you pegged as one to give up. Why this sudden urge?" I glanced across at Chiyo.

"Our feelings are real and we don't need to win a competition just to prove that, do we?" A swift kiss was Takumi's affirming response. "And look at Chiyo. Her hopes will be raised, only to be dashed?" I shook my head."Let's turn the tables on Igarashi. We'll get him to realise who Chiyo really is." Takumi laughed.

"Are you really sure we'll be able to do that? In the space of what...an evening?!" This time it was my turn to pull him in close.

"Since when have we not been able to do anything?"


End file.
